


Type of Man

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wonders what type of man his new regeneration is. Rose helps answer the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type of Man

**Author's Note:**

> The people responsible for this know who they are. But apparently I'm easily convinced to write the oddest things.

"Rose, I still don't know what type of man I am," said the Doctor. He opened the TARDIS, and Rose followed him inside. She'd already decided he was certainly the chatty type.  
  
Not really noticing that Rose hadn't said much, the Doctor continued his rant. "I could be a Disney man now, or maybe I'm going to prefer the Muppets. I might like apples more than bananas! I might be a leg man now! Or maybe this time I'm a breast man!"  
  
Rose's head snapped up. Had he really just...? "Wait, what was that, Doctor?"   
  
Realising what he'd just said, he gulped and tried to cover himself. "What, I was talking about food. Chicken, and turkey and, and stuff. Very important to know which part of the poultry you prefer. Ooo, good sentence, that. Part of the poultry..."  
  
He trailed off at Rose's speculative look. She smiled and said, "Well, why don't I help you find out what kind of man you are?"  
  
Before he had a chance to respond, Rose had lifted her shirt over her head and stood in front of him in just her bra.  
  
"I think, think I might be a breast man," the Doctor said, unable to move his eyes from Rose's breasts.  
  
Rose smiled to herself. And after a moment of the Doctor staring, cleared her throat. He finally managed to look up and when he did, Rose asked, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I'm absolutely positively sh...." he trailed off as Rose slid her jeans off. "Then again," he whispered, "might be that I'm a leg man."  
  
Letting out a small giggle, Rose wondered if she was brave enough to take this further. While the Doctor hadn't been able to take his eyes of her, he also hadn't made any kind of move himself. Feeling a little unsure, she bent over to pick up her shirt.  
  
"Wait!" Rose paused, looking over her shoulder at the Doctor, curious.   
  
"I've got it now! I," he said dramatically, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips, "am definitely an arse man."   
  
One hand caressed her arse lovingly, and the other slid around to her stomach and encouraged her to stand up straight again. When she was again standing, he slid both his hands up he stomach and chest until he cupped her breasts. He dropped a soft kiss on her bare shoulder then said, "I mean no offense to your beautiful breasts though."  
  
Playing with Rose's nipples through the material of her bra, he slowly moved them to the console.   
  
"Doctor," said Rose as she turned her head towards him. Without a word, he leant towards he and kissed her. It was messy, tongues wrestling and teeth nipping, and Rose thought it was perfect.  
  
She didn't even notice they'd reached the console until the Doctor pushed his hips into her and she felt his erection pushing at her. She gasped and grabbed at the console as his hands slid down her sides and pushed her knickers down her legs.   
  
"Rose?" the Doctor asked, making sure she was all right with what was happening. When she nodded he sighed in relief and stepped back far enough to push the pyjama pants down his legs.  
  
Rose never thought their first time would be like this, the Doctor bending her over the console, but as he moved closer again, she remembered they never did things the expected way.  
  
Moving right up behind Rose again, he nudged her legs apart with his knee and with one hand encouraged Rose to lean forwards. His other hand slid down her back, and over the curve of her arse before reached her opening. She was hot and slick, ready and he removed his fingers from her and grabbed his cock. He lined himself up, grabbed her hips with the other hand and pushed into her.  
  
Rose groaned as she felt him slide into her. He felt so good. Both hands on her hips, he pulled out and thrust back in, slow and steady and it wasn’t enough. She needed him to move faster and harder so the next time he pulled out, she pushed her hips backwards, crashing into his. Rose repeated this movement until the Doctor slid one hand round her front, resting his fingers just above her clit. He leant down over her and said, “You’re beautiful, and hot, and tight, and Rose, my perfect Rose. What do you want?”  
  
She gasped. “More, faster, harder. Please, Doctor,” she said, trying to speak between his thrusts. She couldn’t believe how good this felt. How good the Doctor felt inside her. And how hot this whole situation was.   
  
Realising he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, the Doctor desperately wanted Rose to come first. He slid a finger over her clit and heard Rose moan loudly. Picking up his speed, each thrust of his cock became harder and more purposeful. He rubbed at her clit and listened to each moan. Unable to stop himself, he bit down on Rose’s shoulder and that was it.   
  
Rose felt the Doctor’s teeth latch on and that slight pain combined with the assault on her clit and each hard thrust was enough to make her scream as she orgasmed. Every muscle clenched, and she felt the Doctor’s rhythm falter as he thrust once, twice more and came as well.  
  
Barely able to move the Doctor still managed to straighten up, his cock slipping free. He pulled Rose to him and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He gently kissed the mark he’d made on her shoulder and smiled softly.  
  
With an almost shy smile over her shoulder, Rose said, “So do you know what kind of man you are now?”  
  
The Doctor nodded, turned Rose towards him and gleefully said, “Yep! I’m most definitely a Rose-man!”


End file.
